Bite from the love bug
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: It was just a normal day for Hayley.  Normal monsters, normal fights.  Until she gets bitten by a strange looking bug, and she is plagued by strangly erotic dreams of her best friend. note: first full smut.  story's gonna fe full of smutty goodness!
1. A bite from the big bad love bug

Okay peeps this is a story that I've been wanting to write for a while. It's M rated. And I'm not very good at it, but I'm going to give it a try. Anywayz, I've noticed has no Jake/Hayley smut, and I decided to write a multi chaptered one. *grins* anyways! Here we go.

Just a reminder: This is a smut. So if you're not old enough to read, or don't like that sort of thing, please don't read or discourage those who so like it in anyway. Thanks and happy reading. I hope it satisfies all of you. (Goes away really embarrassed.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the troop. Nickelodeon does, and they're known for not sharing. LOL (We all love you though Nick!)

**Chapter 1: **Bit by the big bad love bug

It started like a normal Friday. School was a maze full of activity that she widely enjoyed loosing herself in. She had felt relaxed until about half the day when Mr. Stockly had announced that there was some sort of monster emergency, and that her Jake and Felix better check it out.

So now here she was exo-blaster in hand stalking down the streets of downtown where a giant bird like creature was said to be rampaging through the streets. So far all was quiet, no sight or sound of so called monster, and Hayley was getting anxious.

Their junior year was here and that meant college applications, letters of recommendations and over all getting the big things ready for her when she graduated high school, she didn't have time for wild goose chases. No pun intended.

"So what exactly is it we're looking for?" She asked Felix to her left, who had his attention on some sort of device in his hands.

"Mr. Stockly called it an Angorian. A giant bird creature that is attracted to bright light and scared of loud noises."

"Well that's certainly going to help us out since it's the "middle of the day!" Jake exclaimed adding his own input to the go nowhere hunt the three friends were on.

"Well it's freaked by loud noises, so if it's rampaging I'd say our best bet would be-"

She was cut off by a loud screeching and people screaming from their left.

"Or we could just follow the screams?" Jake suggested and started towards the sounds.

They were at an intersection, and it looked like some sort of badly edited 1980's monster movie. Cars were rammed into on another, car horns honking, and people pilling out of them in panic of a big bird that was jumping and attacking the traffic light.

"Don't tell me. _That's _the Amorgian?" Hayley asked running into action. "It's like big bird on crack!"

The bird creature was tall enough to reach the red light by jumping, but not tall enough to actually bite anything. It was yellow all over, with green orange and red ruffled feathers.

"Really? I say it looks more like a Chocobo." Jake shrugged at Hayley's and Felix's questioning stare and got into action himself.

Felix went left, while Hayley went right. Trying to distract the Amgorian before it could destroy the traffic light more. Felix shot the freeze ray at it, and it's right wing froze only. That sure got it's attention.

Jake maneuvered around it's stomping feet as it started a rampage right at him. "Felix shoot it again!" He demanded falling on him back side and crawling backwards trying to cover his ears as well as it started to cry a devastated angry cry. "Any day now!"

"It's stuck somehow." Felix said trying to fiddle with the freeze ray.

"That's it Chocobo, you're going down!" Jake said as it's talons ripped against the front of his shirt. He rolled to his feet took aim, forgetting to take into account that Hayley was standing right next to it, and pulled the trigger. Red, yellow, and purple goop covered the two of them as the Amgorian exploded.

"And what was that Jake?" Hayley demanded as the three of them left the elevator into troop headquarters.

"That was saving your life." Jake said matter of fact.

"You couldn't have given me any sort of warning to get out of the way?"

"Well I'm sorry Hayley if I didn't think to warn you that you were standing to close."

"Well _Jake _if I didn't know any better I would say you wanted all the glory yourself." she got in his face a bit daring him to back off. "You're always trying to 'one up' me!"

"Oh really? Is that what you really think? Well for your information if the freeze ray didn't jam then it would have been Felix who caught this monster, and I wouldn't be chaffing in monster sludge." Jake said not backing down.

It quickly became a stare down so strong that Felix screamed and came between them. "Okay that _it! _You two have some serious issues to deal with, and I suggest you do before you kill each other. Go home, shower and change, get over whatever pettiness that you two have and get over it."

Jake and Hayley were both too shocked at the outburst to argue. They quietly collected their things and entered the elevator, afraid to even open their mouths to say night to Felix before leaving.

When they left the school grounds, Hayley ten feet in front that Jake had to jog to catch up to her.

"Look, Hayley, I'm sorry about back there." He grabbed her arm gently and smiled. "And I'm sorry that I stupidly destroyed that monster without checking if you were clear. You're right, and you could have gotten hurt or worse."

"It's okay Jake, I understand, it was a reflex thing."

"So I'm forgiven?" Jake charmed a smile.

"No, But I'll let you know." With a devilish smile on her own face she walked away from him as he sputtered and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

For some reason Hayley wasn't in a hurry to get home. She was covered in god knows what, probably smelt worse, and tired. But the alluring sound of the quiet street lulled Hayley to slow down and enjoy the late September breeze. It was still hot out, but cooling down a bit as the sun started to set.

Hayley was so entranced that she even bent over to pick up a flower from the lawn in front of her. She smelt it's fragrance a bit then put the flower in her sticky hair. When she removed her finger from her hair she noticed a bug, the size of a ladybug sitting on her left index finger.

It was rain bowed colored. Amethyst looking eyes and sharp pincers that she didn't notice until they sank into her finger.

"Ouch! Damnit!" she muttered, but before she could squish the bug it flew off and was gone in a heartbeat.

She examined her index finger. There was no discoloring, or puss leaking from the bite that usually came from bug bites. Just a few drops of blood escaped, but she quickly alleviated that by putting her finger in her mouth that now tasted like an irony rubber mess. Yep, shower then brush her teeth quickly when she got home.

Satisfied that she was clean her gaze went again to her finger. It didn't look like a normal bug that bit her, but the bite was normal, and she didn't feel anything. So she shrugged and filed it away in the 'ask later' part of her brain. And after having a weary and stress filled day she finally crawled under the covers, resting her head upon her pillow that she retrieved form her closet after setting the others aside, and was out just as her eyes closed.

_She was in the shower at troop headquarters. A two stall steam room with an over head faucet that you could take off. The hot water felt good on her weary bones. Her eyes closed with a satisfied sigh as she ran her hands through her hair. She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body as the door opened. She turned towards the intruder to yell at them that it was occupied, but all insults and words caught in her throat as Jake slowly walked in, a slight smile on his face. _

"_Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked holding the towel tighter to her body. But he didn't say anything. He just stood before her still smiling gently and leered over her. Hayley was standing against the wall, Jake towering over her, arms on both side of her head. _

"_I'm here to help you." was all he said and he crashed his lips to hers. _

_Hayley tried to pull away, she really did, but the wall hitting against her back, and the way his tongue was teasing her lips caused her to give up the fight and deepen the kiss. _

_Just like everything else with them, kissing was about coming out on top. Jake would run his teeth against her bottom lip, and Hayley just had to bite his not too gently. Jake's hand found her towel covered waist, an Hayley's found his jean covered behind. And that's how it was, until Jake tore his mouth away from hers and hungrily kissed his way to her chin, cheek, neck , ear. Anywhere his mouth could go, it was there. Hayley bit back a moan as Jake's mouth bit at her collar bone gently, his hands reaching for her towel. _

_And before she knew it, she was stalk naked in front of him. His mouth trailing every inch of her. He started with the tops of her breasts, experimenting with running his tongue over the tops, and nibbling the peaks. _

_Hayley threw her head back against the wall behind her grabbing Jake's head and keeping him there, and he took an erect nipple in his mouth and sucked. His left hand rolling the other in his thumb and forefinger. His right hand slowly burning it's way from her outer thigh inside. _

_She thought she was about to explode, or combust, whatever came first. And nearly screamed her disappointment when his expert mouth left her aching breast to travel lower. Paying close attention to her navel, his tongue licking around the edge then plunging inside, and Hayley nearly came undone. _

_She pulled his head back to look at his face. He was still clothed, smirking like he was god himself, and to Hayley, he'd never looked sexier. His brown eyes full of lust, hands itching to dive lower, mouth itching to kiss. _

_She leaned forward and captured his mouth with her again. Kissing him like her life depended on it. Like she wasn't about to die if his hands were not on her again. But as soon as it came, it went as Jake pulled away grabbing her right leg and putting it around his shoulder. _

"_What are you?" The question died in her throat with a moan as Jake kissed the inside of her knee, slowly making his tortuous way up her right leg inside her thigh to the soft blond curls covering her modesty. _

_With one look of warning he spread her legs wider and started lapping away at the juices already formed, his mouth creating it's own. _

_Hayley's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she felt like she might faint. She'd never fainted before, but if he kept doing what he was doing to her, then that record was sure to be broken. _

"_Jake….. Oh my god Jake!" She stuttered as his expert lips and tongue worked their magic, licking and sucking the mound, and plunging deeper into the depths inside her. _

_If Hayley ever felt like she was going to die, then this was it. She felt the desire and passion wanting to burst from within her, waiting for just the right boost. And when it finally happed she saw stars. Her body arched against his as mush as their position allowed, hands still gripping his hair for dear life. Hey legs felt like jelly, and that if Jake wasn't supporting her she would have fallen onto the slick floor below. _

_Hayley closed her eyes to collect herself…_

….and opened them again to find herself in her room alone. She sat up looking around the room like it was the first time she'd ever seen it. The clock on her nightstand read 5:30. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, heart still beating rapidly, body still tingling. She slowly climbed out of bed left her room, making her way down stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, drinking it as if it would douse the flames within her.

She'd never had an erotic dream before, about _anyone, _but she was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to have felt so real, or linger for so long. What was worse was that it was about her best friend. One that she would have a very hard time looking at in the eye.

Too wired and afraid to go to sleep Hayley changed into some work out clothes and tip toed to the basement to work out in the little workout area her dad finally put together for her.

A/N Okay well now I'm embarrassed. That's the first time I've written anything that descriptive. I really wanted to try my hand at a really good smut, and I don't like smut without a plot stories. It's just not me. LOL And this idea kinda hung around me a while. Even when I was typing my other story. Oh yeah. I just HAD to add the Chococo like monster. Because when I was paying Final Fantasy x-2 the other day, that part where you have to caputre a chocobo, I don't know what happened, but I said the same line as Jake did, and for some reason his voice popped into my head while saying it. LOL yeah… So I would like to thank all you reading my first full almost descriptive (I also don't like going totally overboard) smut, and let me know that you think. I love you all! And have a good night! Peace!


	2. The dreams were too good to be true

Whepls, right after writing chapter one, I just had to work on chapter 2 before going to bed. I'm going to have a hectic few weeks, so the next chapter might be a while. So enjoy this, and I think I might start a smut one-shot series. By god I think I created a monster. LOL

Disclaimer: Yeah, the act that these two are doing (even if it's in dream) would never happen on the actual show, so therefore, it's not mine. I think that about sums it up.

**Chapter 2: **The dreams were too good to be true. 

The rest weekend went by smoothly for Hayley, no more sexy Jake filled dreams plagued her and Hayley didn't know if she felt relieved of disappointed.

Monday came around, just like always. A new week bringing new check ups in the Troop HQ. The containment cells needed to be cleaned once a week. And it was easier to do it Mondays because they usually weren't there on weekends unless an emergency.

She was just finishing the last cell because this week was her week thank god, when Jake and Felix walked in laughing about something or another.

"Hey you guys, how was your boring game filled weekend?" She asked leaning against the desk.

"It was alright, we played online, and Felix here showed his mad zombie killing skills against some people who totally were all talk!" Jake and Felix laughed and again, and high fived.

"Wow sounds really exciting." She said not really interested.

She noticed Jake was wearing the black shirt she liked. Wait, she didn't like anything Jake wore. But she really appreciated the shirt today. It was tight enough to show a hint of an outline of the toned abs that were underneath. And his arms had thickened a bit as well. The top two buttons were undone, a hint of chest showing making Hayley's mouth water unexpectedly.

"Earth to Hayley, you still with us?" Felix waved a hand in front of her face snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I was saying, Jake and I are planning on seeing a movie later on, if there's no monster emergency. You wanna go?"

"Oh yeah I'll think about it."

Hayley looked around. Was it just her, or was it hot in the room. She took her sweater off and hung it behind her chair.

"Hey Hayley, are you okay, you look kind of green." Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just really hot in here." She said wishing she chose to wear a skirt that morning instead of pants.

"You sure, because-" he reached his arm out to feel her forehead but she jumped back at his touch getting off the table just as Mr. Stockly stepped out of the elevator.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good weekend." He said, His usual smile, right hand holding his collar.

"Yeah it was great, well I have to get to class. See you." Hayley said gathering her things and leaving the room.

"Okay did I miss something?" Stockly asked.

"We could ask the same thing, when Jake reached out to touch her she freaked out like he was going to eat her or something." Felix said and Jake just shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, now you two better follow his example and get to class yourselves."

By lunch Hayley felt a lot better. Head was clear, thoughts were normal. She just dreaded lunch because that meant sitting with Jake, noticing his black shirt all over again. After leaving the HQ that morning she had went into the ladies room and splashed cold water on her face cooler her down tremendously. Looked like she needed to do it again, at least before heading out to the lunch yard with her boys.

Jake and Felix were already sitting at their usual table talking animatedly when Hayley joined them, making sure to sit on Felix's side instead of her usual side by Jake. He noticed and Hayley shrugged.

"Hey Hayley you look a lot better." Felix said looking up from his tray.

"Thanks, yeah just had like a bug or something." She said trying not to catch Jake's eye.

"As long as you're okay." Jake said.

"Yeah, we don't want you over working yourself again, and actually collapsing."

"Thanks guys." Hayley smiled back.

"So what's new?" Jake asked biting into his sandwich.

"Well I've got homecoming dance committee and they're handing out flyers so." She went to pull one out of her bag, cutting he finger in the process.

"Shit." she muttered placing the flyer under the tray and examining her finger.

_Jake was suddenly there before her and took her bleeding hand in his, and put the finger in his mouth. Sucking the blood from the tip, letting it linger before slowly pulling it out. Hayley's breath caught. She didn't know that one part of her body could be so arousing. Her body was in flames again. She wanted more but couldn't because of the crowded quad. She looked to her right and noticed Felix looking into his own little world like he didn't notice their presence. _

"_It's okay Hayley, no one's looking." He whispered against her palm. Kissing his way to her elbow where his lips lingered. Hot breath enticing the joint making her breath quicken. _

"_What's happening to me?" She shuttered eye's fluttered closed as his lips touched her bare shoulder moving her blond hair to the side. _

"_It's your fantasy." Jake whispered against her ear lobe. And Hayley decided it was time to participate. _

_Her hand found the hem of his button up shirt that was just driving her crazy, and ran her fingers inside, finally feeling the soft skin underneath. _

_Jake shivered against her neck and kissed harder his own hand making the same trek up under her blouse and covering a material covered breast. _

_She arced into his touch, leaning him into the table, her lips found his neck as well and she started un buttoning his shirt. If this was her fantasy then she wanted to see skin. _

"_Hayley." He mumbled, head thrown back as she worked her mouth across his chest mimicking his from her dream before. "Hayley….Hayley…"_

"Hey Hayley, your finger's going to bleed out if you stare at it like that." Jake said grabbing her hand and wrapping his un used napkin around it.

She shook her self awake and pulled her hand back from his cradling it against her chest.

"Sorry, I guess I just zoned out."

"Zoned out? Hayley, I don't even think you were in this dimension." Felix commented.

"Yeah, we're getting really worried about you."

"Well don't, jeez guys I'm fine!" Hayley got up from the bench and the world spun. She gripped the side of the table with unsteady hands, then tumbled to the ground and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and the world went black.

_Jake and Hayley were laying next to each other on a blanket. Jake was feeding her fruit from a random Tupper wear place between them. Kissing her between each bite. They were alone, He was wearing the same black shirt as before. Looking more yummy than usual. She stopped his hand as it reached for another strawberry and kissed his lips. She never thought she'd have this much passion within her, but it was unleashing wave after wave of lust. And she deepened the kiss. She was already in too deep, and this Jake was all too willing. _

_He flipped them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She straitened pulling off the pink shirt she was wearing. Jake's eyes darkened and that gave her the courage to unhook her bra as well, letting her breast fall before him, and watching his mouth water slightly. _

_He leaned up and licked around the erect tip, hands behind her butt to pull her closer. His attention stayed on her breast for a bit. Rotating from one to the next teasing the nipples into harden mounds._

_But over powered him, she pushed him down reluctantly and started un buttoning his shirt again, kissing his chest as she went. When all the buttons were off she slid it off his body and it joined the other discarded clothing on the side. _

"_Wow. It seems monster hunting really did you good." Hayley commented dragging her lips down his heaving chest, teeth grazing his nipples as she went. _

"_Yeah well what can I say?"_

"_How about nothing, and just kiss me?" Jake smiled and pulled her down to him, kissing her with all the passion that he had. It curled her toes, made passion and desire over flow within her, she wanted what happened in her last dream to happen again. This time, she wanted him with her. _

_Her hands maneuvered their way to his jeans. Slowly un buttoning them the sliding down the zipper, his hand doing the same thing to hers. _

"_Jake I know this is just a dream, and it'll probably never happen in real life, but god, this is amazing!" _

"_I know the feeling." _

_His hands were inside her pants, inside the elastic of her panties and rubbing the same area that gave her such pleasure that night. Hayley straightened on his lap, hean thrown back biting her lip hard as she fought the moans that wanted to escape her being. But Jake wouldn't have that. He wanted her screaming. _

_With a mischievous grin, he took advantage of her arched state, and pleasured her breasts with his moth as his cleverly good fingers did her in down south. _

"_Not fair." She panted. "wanted…. Control…" _

"_And you can have it, as soon as you give me this." _

_He plunged a couple fingers inside her then wiggling them around to give her a good feel before pulling them out slightly, only to do it again. _

_She had to put her hands on his shoulders for balance because she couldn't even see straight. The stars were already dancing behind her eyes, and she was sure Jake was going to be her undoing. This was just a dream, but by now oh how she wanted this for real. Too bad she didn't know if the real Jake was this good. _

_He took her over the edge again, her screaming his name to the heavens. She slumped forward limply against his body. She was so going to pay him back for this, she just needed to regain her strength. But as she was bout to start her own unleashed terror, she felt like she was being pulled back. _

"Hey I think she's waking up." Jake said from above her, and when Hayley opened her eyes she nearly fainted again.

"Hey, Hayley it's okay, stay with us, you're okay." Jake said gently and Hayely smiled weakly.

"Mr. Stockly she's awake." Felix called from behind Jake, and Mr. Stockly approached them, a book in hand.

"Hey are you okay?" Mr. Stockly asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Stockly, can I talk to you alone please?" Hayley asked sitting up slowly shaking off Jake's help.

"Sure, come on Jake, we can go and throw something somewhere." Felix pulled a reluctant Jake out of troop headquarters, leaving Hayley alone with their mentor.

"Mr. Stockly, I've been having these dreams. I don't wanna say about or what, but they're intense. Like they're sapping the life out of me. _But I'm not sure I want them to end. _She thought sadly, now knowing that the dreams she'd been having about Jake were un natural.

"Okay, tell me about them, as much as your comfortable to tell."

"Well that's the thing, there really isn't I can say that won't give anything away. But it started when I got bit by this bug."

"That's what I thought. Did it look like this?" Mr. Stockly showered her a picture of a bug that almost made Hayley's already beating too fast heart.

"Hayley, I've afraid you've been hit with the love bug."

A/N : Well something tells me that this story's not going to be as long as I had hoped. I wanted more lemons and smut, but that didn't really fit into the story. But I got a lot more really great ideas. So maybe I'd just write a one-shot collection with them all. How does that sound. Man I had a lot of fun writing these smut. I think I blue balled Jake (Well dream Jake) enough. Don't worry, the real Jake'll get the real thing. *winks* Anyway, I think there's only one more chapter to this one, with one more smut part in it. I think. Anywayz. I love you all, and I hope this satisfies you until I get a chance to go near my computer again. LOL love ya! Peace!


End file.
